Avec toi
by Moonymei
Summary: … J'ai été heureux… Satoshi a du mal à se remettre de sa rupture avec Dark. Mais qui est donc cette personne venue le voir, ce jour de pluie ?


Laliho !

Merci aux personnes qui m'ont reviewer lors de mon dernier one shot, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Arigato mina san !

Je suis de retour avec un nouveau One Shot sur DNAngel ! Le titre viens du manga "Clover" de CLAMP. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire cette histoire et même si elle me plaît moins que "Cœur de feu, cœur de glace" (plus déprimant selon moi lol) je suis fière d'avoir réussi à écrire sept pages world ! Ca doit être mon record pour les one shot…

Bref, le titre vient donc d'une œuvre de CLAMP où à la fin de cette série, l'héroïne dit à celui qu'elle aime : "Avec toi, j'ai été heureuse" et pourtant son regard semble d'une tristesse absolue… Et je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai pensé à écrire une fic sur DN en m'inspirant de cette scène.

Vala, j'arrête de raconter ma vie lol !

J'ajoute juste que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas - gros soupir - mais qu'ils appartiennent à Yukiru Sugisaki - regros soupir -, malgré tous les pièges que j'ai posés pour attraper un petit Satoshi (ben vi, un commandant, ça s'attrape pas si facilement lol).

Résumé : … J'ai été heureux… Satoshi a du mal à se remettre de sa rupture avec Dark. Mais qui est donc cette personne venue le voir, ce jour de pluie ?

ATTENTION YAOI ! Un homme avec un autre homme, vous êtes prévenus ! Pas de truc trop hard mais on sait jamais

Enjoy !

…

_**Avec toi…**_

…

_"Avec toi… J'ai été heureux…"_

Satoshi était recroquevillé dans ses draps, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il fixait le paysage à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre… Il aimait observer le temps qui s'écoulait au dehors, comme s'il avait l'occasion de voir un film qui se déroulait sous ses yeux… Comme s'il n'appartenait plus à ce monde.

Tiré soudainement de sa rêverie, le jeune homme aux yeux de glace réalisa qu'il pleuvait au dehors… De fines gouttelettes tombaient du ciel nuageux pour finir par s'écraser sur le sol. Voilà ce qu'il était : une goutte d'eau qui finissait par ce briser en rencontrant la dureté du sol, un être parmi tant d'autres qui cherchait le bonheur et qui, dans sa quête, n'avait trouvé que le malheur… La pluie traduisait bien son état psychologique du moment : sombre et mélancolique.

Pris d'une étrange envie, Satoshi quitta brusquement son lit pour se diriger vers la porte de son appartement. Lorsqu'il sortit au dehors, une vague de froid le traversa : il n'était vêtu que d'un simple t-shirt et d'un jean.

La pluie tachait ses vêtements, les fines gouttes d'eau caressaient son visage, cette sensation lui rappela un être qui lui était cher, celui qu'il avait tant traqué, celui qui… Non ! Il ne devait plus penser à cet homme… Il le détestait désormais !

Oublie ! Oublie ! OUBLIE ! hurla soudainement Satoshi en s'effondrant par terre, tout en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas l'oublier ?

Satoshi avait prononcé cette dernière phrase d'une voix brisée, presque suppliante. Désormais, ses larmes se mélangeaient à la pluie.

Dark… Dark… supplia Satoshi, toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même. Reviens, j'ai tant besoin de toi !

Au loin, une silhouette s'approchait de Satoshi, munie d'un parapluie… Elle semblait sourire tristement tout en observant le jeune homme par terre.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La fois où ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils s'aimaient ? Satoshi s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier…

Dark ! s'exclama Satoshi.

Essaye de me capturer, commandant ! s'était exclamé un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avant de sauter du toit du musée et d'étendre ses magnifiques ailes noires dans le ciel. Si tu y arrives, je ferais tout ce que tu veux… avait-il ajouté, un sourire narquois pendu à ses lèvres.

C'était ainsi que tout avait commencé… Une sorte de défi entre le policier et le voleur, entre le chasseur et sa proie. Qui aurait pu savoir qu'à la fin, le chasseur se ferait capturer à son tour ? Certainement pas Satoshi en tout cas.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le défi de Dark. Satoshi n'était plus qu'obsédé par cela. Il éprouvait un plaisir immense à mettre son piège en place, à un tel point qu'il en avait presque oublié de venir à l'école mais qu'importe ! Il était déjà commandant dans la police et son professeur lui envoyait par fax ses devoirs.

Cloîtré dans son appartement, le jeune homme aux cheveux océan tendait ses filets, prêts à recevoir une proie des plus exquise : Kaito Dark… Normalement, ce dernier devait voler une œuvre appelée "Stahl Kreuz", une œuvre offerte au musée de la ville par un collectionneur allemand du nom d'Elric. Cette œuvre ne devait être volée sous aucun prétexte !

La fameuse nuit du vol, Satoshi attendait avec impatience le voleur Dark, imaginant la scène de sa capture qui resterait à jamais gravée dans l'histoire du Japon. En fait, ce n'était pas la célébrité qui motivait Satoshi, c'était quelque chose de plus puissant, plus passionné. Dark était SA proie et personne n'avait le droit d'y toucher, personne à part lui ! Perdu dans ses pensées, Satoshi en oubliait l'heure. Un jeune policier fit son apparition, l'air paniqué :

Commandant, Dark est arrivé ! s'exclama le jeune policier. Regardez, là haut ! ajouta le jeune homme aux cheveux ébène tout en montrant du doit une silhouette ailée qui volait dans le ciel. C'est Dark !

Satoshi regarda sa montre : vingt trois heures. Il poussa un juron et commença à courir en direction du système d'alarme du musée : il ne fallait pas que Dark réussisse à s'emparer de l'œuvre d'art.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Trop facile ! s'était exclamé Dark en retirant son uniforme de policier. Dire que ça fait la deuxième fois que j'utilise cette technique avec lui !

_- Tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer Hiwatari-kun !_ grogna Daisuke dans la tête de Dark. _Une fois défié, Hiwatari se donne au maximum pour gagner… Il a sûrement prévu quelque chose !_

_- Non, il pourra tout prévoir, sauf ça,_ pensa le voleur fantôme en souriant. De toute façon, il est déjà loin, entrain de poursuivre ce pauvre Wizz !

Dark s'apprêtait désormais à voler le tableau "Stahl Kreuz". Il approcha la peinture d'une main tremblante, une joie frénétique s'étant emparé de lui. Il allait gagner contre Hiwatari pour la seconde fois…

Soudain, un bruit métallique : une menotte lui entourait son poignet droit, tel un bracelet d'acier. La douce voix d'Hiwatari lui parvint alors. Il sentait les lèvres du jeune commandant à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Dark, je t'ai attrapé, susurra Hiwatari au creux de l'oreille de Dark. Tu es plus naïf que je l'aurais pensé… Croire m'avoir deux fois avec la même ruse, c'est vraiment indigne de toi… Je savais que c'était un de tes complices, au dehors du musée !

Un frisson parcouru Dark tandis que Satoshi attachait sa main avec la sienne, à l'aide de ses menottes.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Alors, j'ai le droit de te demander tout ce que je veux ? demanda le jeune homme aux yeux iceberg tout en se rapprochant du voleur pour l'enlacer.

Satoshi ne savait pas ce qui le prenait de réagir ainsi mais il agissait de façon imprévisible et irréfléchie dès qu'il était en présence du voleur fantôme. Dark ne semblait pas le moins du monde être gêné par le contacte audacieux du commandant. Lorsque Satoshi releva ses beaux yeux bleus pour croiser le regard violacé de Dark, il n'y vit que de la surprise.

Non, répondit le voleur en gardant un sang froid admirable. Pas encore, tu…

Mais Satoshi n'écoutait plus Dark : il était hypnotisé par les lèvres du voleur. Elles semblaient tendre, douce et lorsque Dark parlait, elles esquissaient un petit sourire narquois. Voilà ce qu'il désirait en ce moment même : embrasser Dark.

Tu dois respecter ton paris, Dark, dit doucement le jeune homme en s'approchant des lèvres de Dark. Je veux que tu m'embrasses.

Dark resta perplexe quelques secondes et sourit à nouveau.

Vraiment ? demanda Dark, son sourire narquois éternellement pendu à ses larmes.

Satoshi baissa légèrement la tête, se sentant rougir. Dark allait-il accéder à sa demande ? Prit d'une peur inexplicable, Satoshi retira se détacha du corps de Dark.

Tu sais quoi ? demanda Dark en relevant le visage de Satoshi et en approchant ses lèvres de celles de ce dernier.

Hum ? grogna Satoshi en entourant à nouveau Dark de ses bras.

J'ai fait exprès de me faire capturer, rien que pour ça… s'exclama Dark en souriant.

Menteur ! grogna Satoshi avant que Dark l'empêche de dire quoique ce soit par un fougueux baiser.

Satoshi n'avait jamais ressentit un tel sentiment… Enivrement ? Extase ? Non… Aucuns mots ne pourraient décrire ce qu'il avait vécu à ce moment là. Les lèvres de Dark étaient sucrées et encore plus douces que ce qu'il avait imaginé et s'en décoller fut un vrai supplice pour Satoshi : il était tombé amoureux de sa proie.

Après ce baiser, les cris des policiers sortirent le "chasseur" et sa "proie" de leur rêverie. Dark avait alors de nouveau embrasser son futur amant, lui avait sourit et, en emportant le tableau, avait susurrer à l'oreille du jeune homme "Tu es mien, désormais… A bientôt, commandant !" Satoshi, pétrifié, jeta un coup d'œil à sa main : pendant que Dark et lui s'embrassaient, l'ailé avait eu la brillante idée de se libérer des menottes qui entravaient à sa fuite… Satoshi l'avait laissé filé avec le "Stahl Kreuz" tandis que ses hommes paraissaient totalement paniqué par la fuite de Kaito Dark. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du garçon aux yeux iceberg quand il passa sa main sur ses lèvres.

Dark, susurra le jeune commandant tandis que le chaos régnait en dehors du musée.

Depuis cette soirée, la vie de Satoshi n'avait été que bonheur : le voleur empruntait le corps de Daisuke pour venir le rejoindre, ils s'aimaient, malgré qu'aucuns d'entre eux n'avaient encore osé prononcer les trois mots fatidiques... Des baisers, des baisers, encore des baisers, toujours des baisers, Satoshi aimait cela, il aimait que Dark l'enlace de façon protectrice, qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, qu'il sourit quand il le rejoignait dans son appartement. Satoshi aimait particulièrement quand ils s'allongeaient dans le lit, l'un contre l'autre et que Dark lui caresse le visage pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées à observer la pluie qui tombait au dehors.

Etrangement, le voleur fantôme Dark se faisait rare ces temps-ci, au plus grand désespoir de Risa, l'une des jumelle Harada qui pensait qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à SON Dark. Elle avait été jusqu'à entraîner Daisuke et Riku dans "l'expédition de sauvetage de Dark-sama" - expédition nommé ainsi par cette dernière…

Et lorsque Dark annonçait un vol, Satoshi l'attendait patiemment au musée… Il n'avait pas l'intention de mettre Dark en prison - plus maintenant du moins. Il prenait ça plutôt comme une sorte de jeu entre lui et son amant… Il aimait voir Dark s'enfuir en criant "A bientôt, Commandant" avant de venir le rejoindre dans son appartement.

Satoshi venait même à se demander comment Daisuke faisait pour supporter son hôte. Dark ne corrodait quand même pas Daisuke pour venir passer autant de temps à ses côtés ! Après avoir questionné le roux, Satoshi avait compris que la situation ne gênait pas son ami et que pendant que Dark était en sa compagnie, Daisuke s'arrangeait pour être le plus discret possible. Daisuke lui avait tout de même confié qu'il était juste un peu triste et que son idylle avec Riku, l'autre jumelle Harada, n'était plus ce qu'elle était dans le passé - mais Daisuke avait refuser de lui dire pourquoi.

Hélas, le bonheur n'est qu'éphémère, et Satoshi le savait… Il savait que sa relation avec Dark finirait un jour mais pourquoi si vite ?

Un soir de pluie, Dark était venu jusque chez lui, trempé jusqu'aux os avec un regard de chien battu. Satoshi l'avait accueillis à bras ouvert, comme toujours. Il lui avait gentiment indiqué la salle de bain et avait prit les vêtements du voleur pour les mettre à sécher… Que s'était-il donc passé ?

Une fois Dark sortit de la douche et habillé grâce à des vêtements prêtés par Satoshi, les deux amants s'étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre.

Tiens, dit gentiment Satoshi en tendant une tasse de café à son amant aux yeux violets.

Merci, murmura Dark en souriant faiblement au jeune homme.

Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, soupira Satoshi en répondant au sourire du voleur fantôme. Tu n'es pas dans ton assiette ce soir !

Satoshi, dit le voleur sur un ton de désespoir. Pardonne-moi !

Mais te pardonner de quoi ? demanda Satoshi sur un ton de surprise. Tu ne m'as rien fait…

Dark s'approcha alors du jeune homme, lui prit délicatement la main et l'attira vers lui. Le voleur semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes et cette étreinte était si passionnée qu'elle semblait être l'ultime étreinte pour le couple… C'était vraiment leur ultime étreinte…

Dark… murmura Satoshi en observant le visage du jeune homme aux cheveux ébène, à quelques centimètres de lui. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Il enlaça Dark et entreprit de bercer doucement le voleur fantôme.

Je te quitte, annonça soudainement Dark en s'arrachant à l'étreinte de Satoshi.

Le monde s'écroula alors pour Satoshi. Dark, le quitter ? Impossible ! Maintenant que le chasseur avait été attrapé par sa proie, comment pouvaient-ils se quitter ?

Comment ? demanda le jeune homme aux yeux iceberg. Comment ça ? Tu… Tu ne peux pas !

Dark s'était alors levé brusquement, sans dire un seul mot et avait quitté l'appartement, malgré les supplications de son amant. Qu'avait donc fait Satoshi pour que cela finisse ainsi ? Le lendemain, Satoshi n'était pas allé à l'école : il était resté couché, ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues, intarissables. Secrètement, il espérait que son amant vienne s'excuser le lendemain, lui demander de lui pardonner…

Satoshi n'avait pas quitté son appartement depuis trois jours et personne n'était venu… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Dark ne venait-il pas ? N'y avait-il donc personne qui l'aimait un temps soit peu, pour venir le voir, lui remonter le moral ? Même Niwa-kun n'était pas venu le voir. Quelqu'un ne pouvait-il donc pas le libérer de sa souffrance ?

Le souvenir même de Dark lui était désormais pénible, le rappel de ses sourires, de son visage, même de ses baisers, rendaient malade Satoshi. Comment avait-il pu l'abandonner ainsi ? Il n'y avait plus d'issue possible dans leur relation et Satoshi le savait : Dark avait brisé leur amour de ses propres mains… Mais pourquoi ?

Désespéré, Satoshi essayait alors de haïr Dark, mais plus il essayait de lutter contre sa passion amoureuse, plus il sombrait dans cet océan de tristesse et de détresse, … N'y avait-il donc personne qui puisse lui offrir une main secourable ? Le sortir de cet enfer ? Quelqu'un qui lui redonnerait la force et le courage d'aimer  
? Dans ses nuits, Satoshi se réveillait en hurlant le nom de Daisuke ou de Dark.

Il en était venu à penser au suicide, une sorte de vengeance envers son ancien amant qui, désespéré, culpabilisera le reste de sa vie mais cette façon de penser le dégoûtait ! La présence de Dark lui était vitale au point de vouloir cesser d'exister quand il n'était plus là ? Lorsqu'il en venait à penser cela, Satoshi se traitait mentalement d'imbécile.

Dark… Quelqu'un … Niwa-kun… soupirait Satoshi avant de s'endormir exténué par le poids des larmes qu'il avait versé depuis maintenant trois jours.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_- DARK !_ hurlait mentalement Daisuke. _Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Tu ne te rend pas compte à quel point Hiwatari-kun souffre en ce moment ! Va t'excuser !_

Lâche-moi, Daisuke ! grogna le dénommé Dark. Si tu crois que j'ai rompu par pur plaisir, tu te trompes !

_- Tu es un monstre, Dark !_ lâcha Daisuke. _Hiwatari-kun n'est pas venu à l'école depuis plus de trois jours…_

… Me… chuchota Dark en regardant la pluie tomber au dehors de la chambre de Daisuke.

_- Comment ? demanda le roux, n'ayant strictement rien compris à ce que son hôte venait de murmurer._

JE T'AI DIT DE LA FERMER ! hurla Dark. Si tu penses que je suis un monstre, très bien ! Tu crois peut être que je n'ai pas envi de courir chez Satoshi pour m'excuser ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça changera, au final ? Je lui redonnerais espoir alors que nous sommes condamnés à être séparé ! Je veux… Je veux juste qu'il soit heureux, je veux juste qu'il m'oublie, qu'il refasse son bonheur autre part… Qu'il m'oublie… Oui, c'est mieux ainsi… Qu'il m'oublie…

_- Tu l'aimes encore ?_ demanda timidement Daisuke.

…

_- Alors pourquoi tu le laisses dans un état pareil ? Tu penses qu'il est heureux en ce moment ?_

De toute façon, ça t'arrange bien, Daisuke, déclara le voleur. Si tu crois que je n'ai rien remarqué, tu te trompes ! Combien de fois t'ai-je surpris à regarder Satoshi amoureusement, combien de fois t'ai-je vu regarder dans le vide, perdu dans tes pensées après nous avoir vu nous étreindre ? Tu es amoureux de lui Dai !

_- Je… Non, c'est faux !_ répondit soudainement Daisuke en rougissant fortement.

Menteur, sourit tristement Dark. Je sais que tu l'aimes depuis aussi longtemps que moi, voir plus et c'est quand Satoshi et moi sommes devenus amant que tu as réalisé tes sentiments… N'est-ce pas, Dai-chan ?

_- Comme toi, je ne souhaite que son bonheur,_ finit par avouer Daisuke. _La chose la plus importante qui soit pour moi, c'est que celui que j'aime soit heureux, avec ou sans moi. Rien de plus ! Alors je t'en prie, Dark, reviens vers lui, aime-le, c'est la meilleure chose à faire ! Je me suis contenté de l'aimer à travers toi jusqu'à maintenant, je t'en prie, rends-le heureux, Dark !_

C'est impossible, Daisuke… Ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider. Je ne réapparaîtrais peut être plus jamais devant lui… Plus jamais… Mais va donc le voir puisque tu en as tant envi.

Dark ? interrogea Daisuke, se voyant à nouveau en possession de son corps.

Personne ne répondit. Daisuke se mit lentement en direction de l'appartement de Satoshi. Intérieurement, Dark devait souffrir horriblement.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Niwa-kun ? demanda Satoshi, toujours sous la pluie. Que viens-tu faire ici ?

Je m'inquiétais, répondit Daisuke en souriant faiblement. Ca fait longtemps qu'on se s'est pas vu… J'ai rompu avec Riku, tu sais !

Je suis désolé, répondit poliment Satoshi.

Silence. Au plus profond de lui-même, Daisuke espérait que Satoshi ne lui demande pas la raison de sa rupture.

Mais tu trembles, Hiwatari-kun ! s'exclama Daisuke.

En effet, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu grelottait. Vêtu d'un simple T-shirt et d'un jeans en plein hiver, Satoshi devait avoir attrapé froid, sous la pluie…

Daisuke força son ami à rentrer à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Là haut, il entreprit de sécher les cheveux du jeune homme, à l'aide d'une serviette. Daisuke ne savait pas quoi faire : il sentait que Satoshi était à bout, qu'une seule parole, une seule remarque sur Dark pouvait le faire sombrer dans la dépression - si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Tout en essuyant vigoureusement les cheveux du jeune homme aux yeux iceberg, Daisuke sentait un léger tremblement dans les épaules de son ami. Pleurait-il ? Voir celui qui héberge Dark le faisait-il souffrir ?

Hiwatari-kun ? demanda finalement Daisuke. Ca va, tu…

Daisuke n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit : Satoshi s'était retourné, les yeux remplis de larmes et laissant de côté sa froideur habituelle, il regardait Daisuke avec désespoir.

Dark, murmura Satoshi, la voix brisée par les sanglots. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me quittes ? Je t'en prie, sort de là ! J'ai besoin de toi !

Hiwatari-kun, dit Daisuke d'une voix douce. Je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas Dark…

Dark ! Sort, Dark ! hurla de désespoir le jeune homme.

Satoshi empoigna alors le cutter qui traînait sur la table depuis quelques jours, celui qu'il avait été tenté de prendre pour mettre fin à sa vie.

Si tu ne sors pas, Dark, je me tue ! menaça Satoshi, le cutter toujours en main.

Arrête cette folie tout de suite ! s'exclama quelqu'un en l'obligeant à lâcher son cutter.

Niwa-kun ? Dark ? Satoshi, dont la vue devenait brouillée par ses larmes, ne vit pas qui s'était interposé entre lui et la mort. Cette personne l'étreint alors, comme pour l'empêcher de reprendre son arme… Cette étreinte, elle était si douce… Etait-ce celle de Dark ? Non, elle était différente, pas désagréable, juste différente… Satoshi sentait ses forces le quitter. C'était comme si tout d'un coup sa tristesse s'envolait pour laisser place à un sentiment de paix… Etait-ce bien Dark qui l'enlaçait ainsi ?

Satoshi ouvrit les yeux et aperçut que celui qui l'enlaçait n'était autre qu'un garçon aux cheveux roux…

Niwa-kun ? articula Satoshi en regardant le roux.

Satoshi, je t'en prie… Ne fait pas ça, murmura Daisuke.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as tu empêché de le faire ? demanda Satoshi, désorienté par le geste de Niwa. J'aurais été tranquille, là haut, oui, tout aurait été plus simple… Ne peux-tu pas comprendre que je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre ? Dark m'a abandonné… Je ne désire plus qu'une chose : la paix éternelle ! Il n'a même pas bougé quand j'ai menacé de me tuer !

Dans ce cas, fait de moi ta raison de vivre ! coupa Daisuke. J'ai laissé tomber Riku parce que je savais au plus profond de moi que je t'aimais ! Même si ça prend du temps, aime-moi, voit le Dark qui est en moi et aime-le !

Daisuke posa alors avec passion ses lèvres contre celles de Satoshi. Ce dernier se laissa faire.

Daisuke, reprit Satoshi après ce tendre baiser. Tu serais prêt à attendre que j'ai oublié Dark ? Tu serais prêt à m'attendre tout ce temps ?

Oui, approuva Daisuke en souriant. Je serais patient et j'attendrais que tu viennes vers moi, parce que je t'aime !

Pour la première fois depuis ces trois jours, Satoshi sourit, sourire mélancolique mais malgré les larmes qui coulaient toujours, il se sentait en paix. Il aimait Niwa-kun, il le savait... Avec lui, il pourrait oublier Dark.

Niwa-kun, appela Satoshi en l'étreignant. J'oublierais Dark pour toi…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ca faisait combien de temps ? Depuis combien de temps était-il avec Daisuke ? Un an ? Deux ans ? Il n'en avait plus la moindre idée ! Le temps avait passé si vite après cette entrevue avec Daisuke…

Daisuke, fidèle à sa promesse, avait attendu que Satoshi n'aime que lui. La gentillesse de Daisuke avait finalement réussi à faire oublier Dark au jeune homme aux cheveux bleu et désormais, Satoshi vivait paisiblement avec son nouvel amant.

Dark, depuis que Daisuke avait avoué ses sentiments, avait mystérieusement disparu. D'après Daisuke, Dark aurait prévu qu'il allait s'éteindre un jour et il avait poussé les deux adolescents l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Satoshi avait une théorie comme quoi c'était lorsque Daisuke avait avoué ses sentiments que Dark avait disparu. Peut être aimait-il Daisuke finalement ? Avec mélancolie, Satoshi se demandait souvent si la solitude n'avait pas pesé Dark… S'il n'avait pas voulu, ne serait ce qu'un court instant, être aimé et aimer en retour.

Satoshi n'avait aucun regrets de son aventure avec le voleur fantôme sauf peut être qu'ils se soient quittés aussi brutalement… Mais maintenant, il vivait avec Daisuke, qui ressemblait de plus en plus à Dark par son physique - sauf ses cheveux roux bien sûr - et les deux amants étaient heureux ainsi. Assis, observant inlassablement la pluie qui tombait au dehors, Satoshi sourit faiblement. Il se dirigea vers son amant qui dormait paisiblement dans son lit, la respiration régulière, comme un petit enfant. Pourtant, le roux paraissait plus adulte dans son sommeil. Satoshi se pencha sur le jeune dormeur et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Daisuke ouvrit les yeux difficilement et regarda amoureusement Satoshi. Satoshi s'allongea à son tour dans le lit, échangea un baiser passionné avec son amant puis se réfugia dans ses bras tandis que Daisuke se rendormait.

Au dehors, la pluie tombait, malgré un soleil naissant. Satoshi, tout contre Daisuke, crut alors voir Dark qui observait la scène : il souriait tristement à son ancien amant.

Avec toi, j'ai été heureux… souffla-t-il. Merci…

Moi aussi, répondit le jeune homme aux yeux icebergs avant de s'endormir dans les bras de son "ange gardien" à la chevelure rousse.

THE END

Alors ? Review pleaase !


End file.
